Egoísta
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: Ser su esposa era el mayor anhelo de Shigeru…


**Disclaimer: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** Ser su esposa era el mayor anhelo de Shigeru…

**Parejas:**

**Rated:** T

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos.

* * *

Egoísta

Rikana Tokai

OneShot

* * *

Nunca me consideré una mujer egoísta, hasta que lo conocí.

Es cierto que a nosotras, las chicas ricas, se nos tilda de caprichosas, frívolas y demás, yo nunca pensé que estaba en esa categoría, es cierto que muchas veces he ido a las tiendas y he comprado todo aquello que me gusta, sin pensar en el costo, pero también he sido una persona que no hace distinción entre los demás, si alguien me gusta y me cae bien, simplemente lo considero mi amigo, sin importar si este tiene dinero o no o así es de clase o no.

Pero todo eso cambio el día que lo conocí…

Ese día cuando mis padres me llevaron a rastras a ese hotel y me lo presentaron como mi prometido, cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar, _"Dios que guapo es"_ y cuando me agarró de la mano para sacarme de ahí no pude evitar pensar _"lo seguiré a donde sea que me lleve"_

Fue una gran decepción para mí el enterarme que él pensaba que era esa otra chica que también estaba ahí, la odié, y cuando vi que él me trataba con desprecio al ver que no era ella, algo se removió dentro de mí y sin el más mínimo ápice de decoro me trepé sobre él y lo mordí.

Dios que adorable fue verlo sonrojarse.

Fue entonces que lo decidí… él tenía que ser para mí.

Hice de todo para conseguirlo, incluso hacerme amiga de esa chica y resultó, aun después de que él me dijera claramente que no me amaba y no me deseaba, aun así resultó, su madre pudo más que él, que ese amor y que esa chica y ahora yo soy la que estoy junto a él.

Eso fue lo que creí.

Ahora yo soy su esposa, la que frente al mundo es su mujer, la que frente a todo y a todos es su señora, la dueña de su casa, pero soy solo eso una apariencia, para él no soy nada, no soy su dueña, no soy su amor, porque para él la única que existe es ella.

Aun después de diez años de matrimonio, de estos diez años en los que él nunca me ha tocado, en los que para él no he sido más que un mueble mas de esta gran mansión, en los que pensé que él la olvidaría, que al estar separado de ella su amor se volcaría hacia mí, aun después de todos estos largos años hoy me doy cuenta de que no es así.

Esa mañana lo vi, las pocas veces que logro verlo, y él ni siquiera volteo a verme simplemente paso a mi lado como si yo no existiera, presuroso como si algo o alguien lo estuviera esperando, eso no es extraño a fin de cuentas él es la cabeza del imperio Doumyouji y siempre está ocupado.

Pero esta vez, no sé porque algo me dijo que era diferente y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me dirigí a su santuario, ese donde el pasa el poco tiempo que está en casa, ese lugar que esta herméticamente cerrado para mi, donde nunca he entrado, porque el siempre lo ha mantenido así, cerrado.

No sé que me impulso a tratar de abrirlo, a fin de cuentas siempre había estado bajo llave, el se aseguraba que así fuera, pero esta vez no era así, el pomo de la puerta cedió y ante mí se abrió el único lugar que en esa casa estaba prohibido para mí.

Su despacho

Y fue entonces cuando la vi, una hermosa fotografía tamaño poster bellamente enmarcada que dominaba todo el lujoso lugar, al verla pude sentir todo el amor que esta transmitía, toda esa ternura que no era para mí, de la cual yo solo era la intrusa, aquella que sobraba en esa escena.

Calladamente salí de ese lugar.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y llame a mi fiel sirviente, Kanako, aquella que siempre había estado junto a mí protegiéndome, inmediatamente se presentó. Le pedí que lo averiguara todo y obediente y presurosa fue a cumplir mi petición.

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí dándome cuenta de lo estúpidamente egoísta que había sido. Que al verlo sonreír así y saber que no es a mí a quien le sonríe, si no a ella y a esas tres pequeñas copias de él que correteaban a su alrededor felices de ver a sus padres tomados de la mano frente a esa hermosa playa, me doy cuenta que en mi egoísmo creí que podría hacerlo mío, cuando el claramente ya era de otra.

Ahora me doy cuenta que por ese mismo egoísmo solo yo estoy encerrada en este matrimonio sin amor, porque para él nunca he existido, y por lo tanto nada le ha impedido disfrutar de su amor.

Desde el coche, y por unos instantes más, miro la tierna escena recordando esa fotografía donde ella, Makino Tsukushi, y sus hijos le sonreían con amor y ternura.

Lo sabía, aunque nunca quise reconocerlo, sabía que yo era la que estaba de mas, sabía que todo había sido su culpa, y que nunca podría reclamarle nada.

Con un ademan le indicó a Kanako que arrancaran el coche, lentamente fueron avanzando y mientras suavemente se limpiaba esa solitaria lagrima, pudo ver como él la tomaba a ella por la cintura y que antes de besarla le susurraba…

Shigeru estaba segura.

Un Te amo había salido de esos labios.

Un Te amo que su egoísta corazón nunca podría escuchar.

FIN

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Shigeru se hubiese casado con Doumyouji, aun después de haberle advertido que él no sentia nada por ella, ni física ni emocionalmente?

Esta es mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
